1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new chemical compounds and their use as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phenylureas have been known for sometime to be herbicidal. Examples are the phenylureas claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,655,445 (1953) and 2,960,534 (1960).
Additionally, 4-alkyloxymethoxy phenylureas are disclosed in Netherland's Patent NE No. 69,06047 (basic SW 5829/68).
Although (alkynyloxy)phenyl urease are known to the art (e.g., to Ciba, Belgian BE 756314) alkynyloxyalkoxy and alkenyloxyalkoxy substituted phenylureas are novel. They also offer advantageous selectivity properties and activity compared with the aforementioned art.